RWBY 7 13 - All Together Now
by Darkpenn
Summary: Team RWBY gathers allies – but will it be enough?


**All Together Now**

Team RWBY gathers allies – but will it be enough?

 _[Author's Note: This story follows the story_ Invasion _, and is the twelfth episode of Volume 7.]_

The portal continued to expand, and neither Penny's energy blasts nor Weiss' ice could stop it. It was huge, a burning hole in the fabric of the world. It began to stabilise.

A Nevermore swept out of it, snapping at them as it passed.

And then ... the flood.

For the members of Team RWBY and those who stood with them, making a stand near the opening, it became a nightmare of fighting, as Beringels, Ursas, Beowolfs, Gryphons and every other sort of Grimm came through. Dozens. Hundreds. More.

Ruby saw an airship come in, dodging attackers. There were two people standing at the open doorway. They jumped, coming down next to Team RWBY.

A storm of razor-sharp hailstones smashed into a group of oncoming Grimm, reducing them to dust. The cutting edge of a whip sliced the head from a Beowolf.

Ilia. She said: "Ruby, meet Ochre. Winter Maiden."

"We did not come expecting a fight but now we are here we will do what we can," said Ochre. She raised her hand, and a blast of energy smashed into a Nevermore.

"Grateful for the assist," said Ruby. "We'll go through the formal introductions later. If we survive."

A small airship with Schnee Corporation on the side touched down near them. The ramp opened, and Faber Schnee appeared. She casually walked over to Weiss.

"I received your message," said Faber. "It was very charming and persuasive. And since you sent the airship, here I am." She was wearing an elaborate tunic of leather and metal, and a polished silver breast-plate. She drew a broadsword from its sheath.

"My ... message?" said Weiss. "Oh, yes ... the message ... the one ... I sent. To ... you. Uh, what does the sword do?"

An Ursa charged at them. Faber decapitated the creature with a single swing.

"That," said Faber. "And I have a few other tricks as well." She turned to face the Grimm onslaught, and released a burst of fiery crystals. They cut into the throng.

"Not subtle, but effective," said Faber. "The Schnee family motto."

But there was no end to the avalanche of Grimm coming through the portal. They were beginning to spread across the field.

"Ochre, take the left flank!" shouted Ruby. "Faber, the right! Penny, Yang, stay in the centre! Blake, Weiss, deal with any that get past!"

Everyone took up their positions, with the soldiers behind them, providing whatever covering fire they could. Above them, the surviving Atlas cruisers were engaged in a ferocious, valiant fight against the flying Grimm.

A massive Deathstalker charged at Ruby ... and then was swept away in a gust of fire. Ruby looked around.

Cinder. With Team NAME.

"So ... whose side are you on?" said Ruby.

"Our own," said Cinder. "We have no desire to save your skins, but if they get past you then we will be next on Salem's list."

"Right now, I don't care, as long as you're willing to fight," said Ruby. "Take the centre."

Yang appeared next to Ruby. "They're coming through faster than we can take them down," she said. "And no end in sight."

Suddenly, a red portal opened next to them. Raven stepped out.

She looked at Yang. "Daughter," she said.

"Mother," said Yang.

"Saw you on the newscreen," said Raven. "Generally, I ignore family reunions, but in this case ... "

"Yeah, I get it," said Yang.

Then Raven caught sight of Cinder. They stalked up to each other. Face-to-face, they growled. Raven drew her sword, and Cinder created a glowing blade.

Then there was a _klonk!_ as someone knocked their heads together.

Ruby. "Sort it out later, you two," she said. "Right now, I need you on that side, Cinder, and you over there, Raven."

They both stared at her.

"Now!" shouted Ruby.

They each took their places as Ruby had directed, and began to fight the Grimm.

Ruby called Weiss, Yang and Blake to her.

Blake looked at the line of defenders. "Four Maidens," she said. "None of whom like each other."

"They don't have to be pals, they just have to get it done," said Weiss. "And they're holding the line. Just."

"It doesn't mean a damn thing as long as that portal stays open," said Yang. "And we can't close it."

"Not from this end," said Ruby. "But maybe from the other."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" said Weiss.

"I am. Yang, do you still have that portal stone?"

Yang took it from her pocket. It was glowing, but only faintly. "Looks like enough for only a single shot," she said. "One-way trip."

"But you haven't seen Salem's castle, Yang," said Weiss.

"I have," said Blake. She took the stone into her hands and concentrated.

A portal began to form.

"What do you think is on the other side?" said Weiss.

"Let's find out," said Ruby, stepping through.

The others followed. And then, suddenly, Neo ran forward and jumped through as well.

The five of them stepped into the ruined library of Salem's fortress.

* * *

Ilia saw them go and realised what they were doing. She could see that the Atlas soldiers and police, faced with so many enemies, were beginning to waver. She walked to the front of the group and cracked her whip. Her skin became the colour of fire.

"We stand here!" she shouted. "Here, now! This is the day, this is the moment, that will tell us what we are!"

The soldiers stared at her. Then they hefted their weapons and began to fire again.

Ochre glanced at her. "That's my girl," she said to herself.

* * *

They could see a flickering light through the window in the next room. They ran to it. It overlooked the open courtyard of the castle, and in the courtyard was the entrance to the portal. There were three crate-sized batteries, with an array of cables and machinery attached, and a dozen portal stones in a circular frame. Watts was tending to the machinery, continually making adjustments to the dials and levers.

And there was a huge queue of Grimm, stretching back through the grounds of the castle and to the plain beyond.

"Ah," said a voice behind them. "Uninvited visitors."

Salem. And Tyrian Callows.

With a maniacal laugh, Tyrian charged at them, wrist-blades extended.

Neo leaped forward, drawing her blade. There was a clash of metal, almost faster than the eye could follow, and a series of punches and counter-punches. The two of them crashed into the adjoining room.

Salem raised her hand and loosed a blast of fire at Team RWBY. For long seconds, it swirled around the chamber.

Then it was over.

And Team RWBY, unhurt, stood up. Weiss morphed the transparent shield back into its pocketwatch form.

She looked at the watch, and then at Salem. "Time's up," she said.

Salem gave a snarl.

"She's mine," said Ruby. "You guys, go."

Yang, Weiss and Blake launched themselves at the window, smashing through it.

Salem and Ruby stared at each other. Ruby took Crescent Rose from its holster. Then she considered – and replaced it.

The two of them were slowly walking around the room, circling each other.

Salem fired a blast of energy. Ruby raised her hand and knocked it away.

"Huh," Ruby said. "How about that."

Salem stared at her.

"Yep," said Ruby. "Me. Relic-girl. Silver eyes and everything. I suppose I should thank you. It's because of you that I'm starting to find out who I am."

"Your mother," growled Salem. "That goody-good little witch Summer Rose. She did this."

"Guess so," said Ruby. "Gave me the power to kick your ass."

Salem conjured a sword of shining metal.

Ruby took her scythe from its holster, and extended it. She put her hand out, and gestured.

 _Come on._

* * *

Weiss, Yang and Blake landed with a thump in the courtyard.

Watts started in surprise when he saw them. "Well," he said, gesturing at the massive crowd of Grimm. "That was a foolish thing for you to do."

* * *

Tyrian and Neo kicked and punched, slashed and stabbed. The fight took them from one room to another, and over a balcony to the floor below.

Suddenly, they were locked together, their faces only a few inches apart.

And then Neo kissed him.

* * *

Every clash of the weapons was like a clap of thunder. The whole room began to shake.

* * *

The three of them dusted a dozen Grimm, and then Weiss created a wall of ice, giving them a few moments of protection.

"Whitley told me that if the connection between the batteries and the stones becomes overloaded, bad things happen," she said. "If we can find a way to destroy some of Watts' equipment, that might do it. Destabilise the portal."

"I have an idea," said Yang. "But it's a long shot."

"Better than no shot," said Blake. "I assume that it means getting Watts out of the way."

"You assume right."

Grimm were hammering on the ice wall. Suddenly, it disintegrated.

Blake threw Gambol Shroud, and the anchor end stuck into the stone wall of the castle. She ran and swung – and smashed into Watts before he could draw a weapon. The two of them went tumbling across the courtyard.

Weiss had created a barrier of fire but it would not last long. "Whatever you're going to do, Yang, do it now," she said.

Yang detached her mechanical arm, and pushed a sequence of buttons on it. She threw it at the batteries.

Then Blake came swinging back, picking up Yang and Weiss. The three of them landed on the other side of a low wall.

The mechanical arm, set to overload, exploded. Pieces of equipment went flying in all directions. The portal began to flicker.

"Oh no," said Watts. He turned and ran.

* * *

"You can't win," said Salem. "My forces will soon be in control of Atlas. Then the rest of Remnant will fall."

There was the sound of an explosion.

Ruby smiled.

* * *

"I believe," said Yang, "that this would be a good time to get away from the battery things."

"I second that emotion," said Weiss. The three of them ran for a doorway that took them back into the castle. They ran up a flight of stairs.

And then they met Neo, coming slowly down. She had a big smile on her face, and she was doing up the buttons of her jacket. The rest of her clothes, and her hair, were in what might politely be called disarray.

"Don't ... tell ... me," said Blake.

"Why, you little vixen," said Yang.

Neo shrugged, and smiled again.

From the courtyard, there was an explosion so massive the whole castle shook.

* * *

Raven saw the portal began to flicker. It began to contract, as if falling in on itself.

She launched herself into the air, slashing the head from first one and then another Nevermore. She came back to earth, landing beside Faber.

"Show-off," said the Summer Maiden to her.

There was a huge howl from the portal, as the Grimm inside it were crushed as it collapsed.

* * *

Salem fired another bolt at Ruby. Again, Ruby knocked it away.

"Why?" said Salem. "Why do you fight?"

"It is what I choose to do," said Ruby. "Just as your destiny is destruction, mine is to stop you. And you cannot defeat me."

Salem gave a scream of anger. Then there was a swirl of smoke, and she was gone.

The others burst into the room.

"Hi guys, what's happening?" said Ruby.

"Blew up the portal with Yang's arm," said Weiss.

"Saved Atlas," said Yang.

"Neo got laid," said Blake.

"Huh," said Ruby. "Well, that's ... interesting."

"Not to spoil all this merriment, but I think this whole place is going to fall apart soon," said Yang.

Indeed, beams and plaster were already beginning to fall from the ceiling, and the walls were shaking.

Yang took the portal stone out. It was exhausted.

Then a red portal appeared.

"Thank you, Momma," said Yang. They all dived through.

END (to be continued)


End file.
